It was Ended by Your Love
by undine-yaha
Summary: Sekuel dari It Begins by A Cream Puff. Hiruma memberikan segala kemewahan untuk Mamori dalam pesta pertunangan mereka. Tapi setan itu tidak tahu, bahwa yang termahal itu belum tentu yang terbaik... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minnaaa! Undine datang lagiii! Boleh 'kaaan?

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah membaca **It Begins by A Cream Puff**!

Untuk yang log in udah kubales semua 'kan lewat PM? *wink wink*

Yang ngga log ini aku bales dulu ya…

**Wanna be reviewer: **sankyuu, sankyuu…iya, ini sekuelnya. Tapi lamarannya dulu aja ya…sankyuuu!

**Chopiezu: **hehehe iya, dong! Hiruma-kun gtoh! Mau cream puff? Sana beli sendiri aku nitip ya. Yang cokelat.

**RisaLoveHiru: **makasih banyak! Mkasih banyaak! Yaaa…ngelamar terus dong, hihihi. Nanti gantian aja Hiruma nglamar saya*dikejar cerberos*

**Kurochi agitohana: **yap, begitulah dia. Wah…yang ini juga kepengen cream puff, hhihihi. Makasih!

**Youichi Hikari: **udah kubales di Flower 'kan You-chan? Hehehe.

**Mamehatsuki: **iya, iya…ini sekuelnya tapi pertunangan dulu aja yah! Makasih banyak!

**Palo hirunata: **iyaaa…aku juga mau dilamar Hiruma*dibazooka* wah…makasih banget ya*terharu* review-mu juga akan selalu kutunggu ;)

Karena banyak yang minta sekuelnya, jadi…inilah sekuelnya! Temanya Pesta pertunangan Hiruma dan Mamori! Untuk lirik lagunya menggambarkan Hiruma dan Mamori, nggak begitu nyambung sama ceritanya, hehehe*plak*. Semoga kalian menyukainya! xD

* * *

"Jadi, kapan pesta pertunangannya, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma menjawab dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa dan nada suara santai,"Besok."

"TERLALU CEPPAAAAT!" semuanya menjerit bersamaan.

"Ya-ha!"

**A Sequel from An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**It Ends by Your Love**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: Shiriusu by John-Hoon**

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang melibatkan anak-anak alumni Deimon Devil Bats, kedua orang tua Mamori, serta mengorbankan tiga buah sapu milik rumah sakit akhirnya dicapai kesepakatan bahwa pesta pertunangan Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Persiapan akan dimulai setelah Mamori pulang dari rumah sakit, alias keesokan harinya.

_Alasan mengapa aku memelukmu sangat erat_

_Itu karena cintaku terlalu hebat untuk dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang, perasaan yang meluap-luap ini  
Dapat mencapaimu_

_Saat kita berjalan melewati keramaian  
Kujalin jemariku dengan jemarimu  
Jadi kita tak akan terpisah_

Kabar pertunangan mereka berdua meluas dengan cepat ke seluruh seantero Saikyoudai. Banyak yang kesal, tapi banyak pula yang mengucapkan selamat. Kabarnya setelah kabar itu tersebar luas, sepulang kampus Ikyuu dan Monta dari Enma langsung ketemuan, nonton pertandingan baseball bareng lalu ke air terjun buat meditasi. Mungkin untuk menyembuhkan patah hati…

-xxx-

Siang hari di Saikyoudai. Mamori sedang sibuk menyiapkan latihan untuk tim amefuto mereka saat terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"MAMO-NEEEEEEEE!"

Taki Suzuna, datang dengan inline skate-nya menghampiri Mamori sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Suzuna-chan?" Mamori menyapanya, "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Ini, ini!" Suzuna melambai-lambaikan kertas-kertas itu dihadapan Mamori, "Aku telah membuat susunan panitia untuk pesta Mamo-nee!"

Mamori mengernyit dan mengambil kertas itu. Suzuna yang hari ini memakai _jumpsuit _cokelat dan _belt _oranye itu senyam-senyum.

_Susunan Panitia_

_Sie Dekorasi : Aku, Musa-shan_

_Sie Konsumsi : Kuritan, Komusubicchi, Yukimicchi_

_Sie Acara : Kakak, Monmon, Monjii, Akaban_

_Sie Make-up Cowok : Akaban, Yama-kun_

_Sie Make-up Cewek : Aku, Karin-chan, Julie-chan_

_Sie Keamanan : Kuritan, Komusubicchi, Monjii, Kurokki, Toga, Agonne, Banban_

_Sie Perlengkapan : Sena, Monmon, Taka-jou, Ikyuun_

_Sie Dokumentasi : Burokki, Ceru_

"Hah?" Mamori nyengir garing, "Siapa itu Akaban, Yama-kun, Banban, Taka-jou, Ikyuun?"

"Oh, itu! Itu Akaba, Yamato, Banba, Taka, sama Ikyuu!" jawab Suzuna riang gembira, "Aku membuat panitia gabungan antara alumni Deimon dengan siswa Saikyoudai, kecuali Krin-chan dan Julie-chan!"

"Hoi! Ngapain kalian di situ, manajer sialan, cheer sialan?" sesosok setan menghampiri.

"Ini lho, Hiruma-kun…," Mamori memberikan kertas itu, "Suzuna-chan membuat susunan panitia. Aku rasa kita tidak memerlukannya…ini 'kan cuma pesta pertunangan biasa…"

Hiruma membaca kertas itu dengan cepat. Seringai horor muncul.

"Kekekeke…siapa bilang ini akan jadi pesta yang biasa saja?" ujarnya seram, "Bagus sekali, cheer sialan! Aku memang mau memperbudak mereka untuk pestaku ini!" ia menyimpan kertas itu di kantongnya.

"Hei, Hiruma-kuuuuuuuun!" Mamori mengejar setan itu yang sudah memulai latihan dengan tiba-tiba.

Suzuna yang merasa dicuekin hanya bisa menghela nafas,"Ah, Yo-nii! Itu 'kan ide briliankuu…"

_Angin dingin musim dingin  
Bertiup melewati pipi kita  
Tapi tangan yang masih kugenggam terasa hangat  
Kupandang langit dan kulihat bintang Sirius bersinar  
Mari kau dan aku membuat permohonan bersama-sama_

-xxx-

"KALIAN, DENGAR!"

GUBRAK!

Hiruma menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Selesai latihan anak-anak langsung dikumpulkan untuk menyampaikan rencana pestanya. Bahkan para alumni Deimon sudah berada di sana.

"Kalian…kok ada di sini?" tanya Yamato pada Sena dkk.

"Entahlah…kami tadi masih membereskan alat-alat latihan, tau-tau ada banyak orang berbaju hitam menculik kami ke sini…," jawab Sena lemah.

"Pasti itu budaknya Hiruma," Taka berkomentar.

Hiruma membagi-bagikan fotokopian kertas dari Suzuna tadi. Begitu mendapatkannya, Ha-Ha Bros langsung bereaksi.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaaah?"

"YA~! ITU IDEKU LHOOO!" kata Suzuna. Mamori yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Kalian semua kurekrut untuk menjadi panitia di pestaku. Untuk itu hari ini aku akan melakukan _briefing_ dan menjelaskan apa saja tugas kalian!" kata Hiruma.

"Si bodoh itu. Seenaknya saja," celetuk Musashi.

"Tapi…jabatannya ada yang dobel, nih!" kata Yukimitsu.

"Derita loe, kekekekekekekeke!" jawab Hiruma sambil terkekeh. Semua hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

"Sie Dekorasi sialan!" Hiruma membaca kertas itu, "Cheer sialan dan orang tua sialan! Kalian akan membuat dekorasi serba hitam dan merah di _ballroom _hotel yang akan kita pakai."

"YA~! Baiklaah!" Suzuna bersorak.

"Hotel? Hotel apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Grand Hyatt," jawab Hiruma datar. Mamori _jawdrop_.

"Sie Konsumsi sialan!" kembali terdengar suara si setan, "Persiapkan semua makanan yang dibutuhkan, mulai dari _engagement cake_ dan juga _cakes_ untuk para tamu. Pesan yang banyak karena akan ada orang-orang rakus yang datang, seperti si idiot dari Universitas Ojo, si manusia gua sialan, dan termasuk kau, gendut!" bentak Hiruma pada Kurita.

"Kueeeee…," Kurita tidak memperdulikan Hiruma, air liurnya mulai menetes.

"AWAS KALAU KAU MAKAN SENDIRI KUENYA!" bentak Hiruma lagi, kali ini bonus dengan tendangan.

"Botak sialan! Kau awasi si gendut dan gendut junior agar tidak berbuat aneh-aneh," kata Hiruma pada Yukimitsu. Yuki mengangguk.

"Sie acara sialan!" meja digebrak lagi. Hiruma lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Ada yang tidak hadir….mana si jenggot sialan dan monyet sialan?" tanya Hiruma pada Suzuna. Suzuna bergidik.

"Kakak akan sampai nanti sore dari Amerika, kalau Monmon…uhmmm…," Suzuna kebingungan.

"Fuu…," Akaba angkat bicara sambil menggenjreng gitarnya, "Dia pergi dengan Ikyuu ke air terjun, katanya mau mencari irama yang tenang…," jawabnya.

"Baiklah! Dengar, mata merah sialan! Sie Acara bertugas mengurusi acara di _ballroom_, mulai dari musik dan MC-nya. Mengerti?" jelas Hiruma.

Jreng…dijawab dengan suara gitar.

"Sie _make-up_—" Hiruma mengernyit, "_Make-up_? Ngapain gue di _make up_?"

"Kami bisa membantumu mengurusi pakaian yang akan kaupakai," ujar Yamato. Akaba menggenjreng gitarnya tanda setuju.

"_Fine. Okay_," Hiruma beralih ke _list _selanjutnya, "Manajer sialan! Kau bertugas menyuruh perempuan-perempuan ini untuk membantumu di hari H, karena semua yang akan kaupakai adalah urusanku. Jadi mereka tinggal membantu mendandanimu di hari H saja, mengerti?"

"Iya…baiklah…," jawab Mamori pasrah.

"Sie Keamanan!" mata Hiruma menyapu seluruh ruangan, "GIMBAL! BANGUN!"

DARDERDORDARDERDOR!

"Aaaaaaah?" Agon langsung bereaksi, "Males banget gue dateng ke acara loe! Udah gitu jadi satpam!"

Hiruma terkekeh,"Oi, _dread_, apa lo nggak mau sama cewek-cewek Amrik yang udah gue sediain buat nemenin loe di pintu _ballroom?"_

Agon langsung meloncat bangun dan menyeringai,"Kongou Agon siap bertugas, Pak Sampah."

"Dasar…," keluh Banba.

"Sie perlengkapan sialan!" Hiruma membentak lagi, "Kalian akan berkoordinasi dengan Sie Dekor dan Sie Acara."

"Baik…," Sena mengangguk. Taka hanya menatap Hiruma dengan wajah datar lalu kembali ke bukunya.

"Sie Dokumentasi sialan!" Hiruma membaca kertas itu, "Heh? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Yang akan mendokumentasikan acaranya adalah Doburoku Sensei, Butaberus, dan juga Cerberuuus!" jawab Suzuna. Cerberus yang ada disana mengonggong.

"Tch. Baiklah, kau hubungi babi sialan dan si tua pemabuk itu di Deimon," perintah Hiruma.

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna.

"Baiklah. Kalian punya waktu DUA HARI. Persiapkan semuanya sebaik mungkin! Kalau ada yang mau kalian tanyakan, langsung hubungi aku," Hiruma menutup _briefing_ hari itu.

-xxx-

**Sie **_**Make-up**_** Cewek…**

Mamori dan Suzuna berjalan bersama ke kafe tempat mereka janjian dengan anggota Sie _make-up_ perempuan.

"Hiruma-kun itu….seenaknya saja…," keluh Mamori.

"Mamo-nee seharusnya senang," kata Suzuna, "Itu bukti kalau Yo-nii sangat menyayangi Mamo-nee, makanya ia menginginkan pesta pertunangan terhebat buatmu."

"Ini 'kan pesta pertunangan…bukan pernikahan…aku hanya merasa dia terlalu berlebihan," ujar Mamori.

"Ah! Itu Karin-chan!" Suzuna langsung menggandeng Mamori masuk.

"H-halo semua," sapa Karin kikuk. Julie yang duduk disebelahnya melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah datang," Mamori membungkuk pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, sama-sama Anezaki-san…," kata Karin malu-malu, "Aku diberitahu Yamato-kun soal tugasku. Aku senang bisa membantu," katanya lagi.

"Iya…Karin sudah cerita padaku," kata Julie, "Kotaro juga heboh soal pesta ini, padahal dia 'kan cuma tamu undangan…"

"Terus, kira-kira apa-apa saja ya yang akan dipakai Mamo-nee?" Suzuna meminta pendapat pada semuanya.

"Pasti sesuatu yang keren!" komentar Julie, "Barusan aku terima SMS, aku kebagian memakaikan aksesoris. Aksesorisnya akan diantar sehari sebelum hari H. Aku disuruh menyimpannya dulu, katanya buat _surprise_."

"Waw…asyiiiik," komentar Suzuna.

"Aku juga terima SMS, gaun Anezaki-san akan diantar besok, dan aku harus membawanya ke _laundry_. Keesokan harinya baru Anezaki-san bisa melihatnya…," Karin bercerita.

"Teman-teman…aku merepotkan kalian," kata Mamori sungkan.

"Nggak lah, Mamo-nee! Kami turut bahagia, kok…," kata Suzuna, "Eh, ada SMS."

Gadis itu mengambil HP-nya.

"SMS serem dari Yo-nii…sepatu manajer sialan akan dikirim besok ke rumahmu. Jangan sampai rusak atau kubakar inline skate-mu. Hiiii," Suzuna bergidik.

"Wow," Julie bereaksi kagum, "Kalian akan jadi pasangan yang hebat. Meskipun…tidak pernah kusangka kalian ternyata saling mencintai. Soalnya kalau dilapangan kalian bertengkar terus."

"A-ah…itu…," Mamori tersipu, "Emang Hiruma-kun menyebalkan sih! J-jadi…"

"Sebal tapi ciiinta, 'kaaaaan?" ledek Suzuna.

"S-Suzuna-chan!" pipi Mamori yang memerah menjadi bukti. Yang lainnya tertawa melihat sikap Mamori. Hari itu pun mereka habiskan dengan bergosip ria, ngng, nggak juga sih, yang asyik nggosip hanya Suzuna dan Julie, sementara Mamori dan Karin jadi pendengar setia.

-xxx-

Seluruh anggota panitia pesta sibuk bekerja. Ikyuu dan Monta juga sudah kembali dari 'aktifitas penyembuhan hati' mereka. Meskipun awalnya terpaksa, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai menikmati pekerjaan ini.

**Sie Dekorasi…**

"Musa-shan!" Suzuna memanggil-manggil Musashi. Gadis itu membawa hiasan berwarna dari kertas krep di tangannya.

Musashi datang sambil membawa tangga.

"Tolong pasang paku disana untuk menggantung ini," kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk salah satu titik di salah satu sisi dinding _ballroom_.

Musashi menyiapkan tangganya, lalu naik ke atas dengan paku dan palunya.

"Menurutmu, kita perlu pasang lampu juga, nggak?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ini pesta pertunangan, bukan pesta natal," jawab Musashi _to the point_.

"Oh…iya ya!" Suzuna nyengir.

"Suzuna!" Sena beserta Sie Perlengkapan datang memasuki _ballroom_ sambil membawa beberapa gelas plastik, "Ini, aku belikan jus! Ayo minum dulu!" katanya.

"YA~! Terima kasih Sena!" kata Suzuna riang sambil mengambil salah satu gelas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Taka ramah.

"Kami hanya memasang hiasan tambahan saja, soal pencahayaan, _backdrop_ dan _wallpaper_ akan diurus orang dari pihak hotel," jawab Suzuna.

"Firasatku mengatakan bakal banyak aksesori amefuto di sini MAX," celetuk Monta.

"Begitulah," jawab Suzuna. Monta dan Ikyuu kelihatannya sangat sehat.

"Setelah ini kami akan pergi menemui Hiruma-san. Katanya ada tugas rahasia," kata Sena, "Baik-baik ya dengan Musashi-san," Sena berpamitan sambil menaruh gelas jus untuk Musashi di meja terdekat. Orangnya masih asyik sama paku.

"Aaaaah! Senaaaa~!" Suzuna mencubit pipi Sena dengan gemas, "Kok ngomongnya gitu, siiih? Kamu cemburu, yaaa?"

"Ng-nggak! K-kami pamit ya! A-adaw!" Sena meringis kesakitan tapi _blushing_ juga.

"Enak ya….punya pacaaaar…," Monta dan Ikyuu menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah memelas.

**Sie Konsumsi…**

"_Strawberry shortcake, blueberry cheesecake, fruitcake, apple pie, tiramisu cake, éclairs, brownies, cupcakes, muffin, croissant, black forest, chiffon cake…_uhmmm," Kurita memikirkan kembali nama kue yang akan dipesannya di _bakery _ langganannya ini. Ia datang bersama Komusubi dan juga Yukimitsu.

"Fugo, fugo, fugo, fugooooh!" kata Komusubi semangat.

"Hah? Kau mau pesan apa?" Yuki kebingungan.

"Kata Komusubi dia mau pesan lemper, lapis legit, klepon, serabi, kue cubit, putu, getuk, lapis Surabaya, pukis, martabak, carabikang, molen…," kata Kurita.

Yuki hanya bisa _jawdrop_ kebingungan.

"Oh, iya!" Kurita mendapat ide, "Untuk Mamori-chan, aku juga harus pesan _puufu—"_

"GENDUT SIALAN!" setan berkuping _elf _datang.

"Ah, Hirumaaa!" Kurita menyapanya gembira, "Aku baru saja akan memesan cream puff!"

"Tidak, tidak, kita tidak akan memesan cream puff biasa," Hiruma menyeringai, "Dengarkan rencanaku!"

Mereka membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang _huddle _di lapangan, membuat penjaga toko _bakery _kebingungan.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mengerti 'kan?" tanya Hiruma setelah selesai memberikan penjelasan.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Yukimitsu.

"Waaaaw!" mata Kurita berbinar, "Ide yang hebat, Hirumaaa! Mamori-chan pasti menyukainyaaa!"

"S-SUKA!" kata Komusubi.

"Kekekeke! Kalau begitu, cepat pesan 'itu' sekarang! Dan ingat, ini adalah rahasia…," kata Hiruma dengan ekspresi horor.

**Sie Perlengkapan…**

Selesai menyambangi Sie Konsumsi Hiruma langsung pergi ke tempat janjian dengan Sie Perlengkapan.

"A-apa yang harus kami lakukan, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena gagap.

"Kekeke. Kalian harus mengambil cincin pesananku di Tifanny & Co besok, lalu langsung serahkan padaku. Sekarang kalian pergi ke sana untuk memastikan pesananku siap keesokan harinya. Kalau cincinnya sudah kalian ambil, jangan sampai rusak, mengerti?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyodorkan nota.

"Siap laksanakan, MAX!" kata Monta.

"Apa kami boleh menunjukkan cincinnya pada Anezaki? Kalau-kalau dia meminta," tanya Taka.

"Tidak. Dia baru bisa melihatnya saat hari H," jawab Hiruma tegas.

Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Ikyuu. Mereka berempat beranjak dari situ.

**Sie Acara…**

Akaba dan Jumonji menunggu kedatangan Taki di Bandara Narita. Monta tentu saja tidak ikut, karena masih sibuk dengan tugas sebagai Sie Perlengkapan.

"Fuu…seharusnya sudah datang," kata Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitar.

"Apa pesawatnya di-_delay?_" Jumonji bertanya-tanya.

Keluarlah serombongan orang dari pintu kedatangan. Jumonji celingak celinguk mencari Taki di antara orang-orang.

"Mana ya…seharusnya dia mudah ditemukan…," gumam Jumonji.

"A-ha-haaaaaaaaaa! _Ekkusekyusu mii_!" terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berputar menerobos kerumunan.

"Apa tadi katanya? _Excuse me?_" Akaba mencoba mencerna kata-kata Taki barusan.

"Si idiot itu! Apa dia lupa kalau kita datang menjemput?" Jumonji berlari mengejar Taki yang main ngeloyor begitu saja, "TAKIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Fuuu…nada yang sangat heboh," Akaba menggenjreng gitarnya dan berjalan santai menyusul Jumonji.

**Sie **_**Make-up **_**Cowok…**

Dua orang pemuda-yang satu berambut gelap agak ikal dan yang satunya berambut _spike_ berwarna pirang memasuki Ginza Tower. Semua mata gadis yang sedang berbelanja di sana sontak menoleh kearah mereka.

"Itu…Yamato dan Hiruma, pemain amefuto Saikyoudai, 'kan?" kata salah satu gadis dengan _miniskirt_ dan _boots._

"Iya, bener! Astaga…mereka lebih keren dari yang kita lihat di TV dan majalah!" kata seorang lagi yang memakai _cowboy hat_, bergaya ala _country_.

Semua langsung kasak-kusuk dengan pandangan tak terlepas dari Yamato dan Hiruma yang sedang beranjak ke toko-toko bagian pria.

"Mereka ngomongin kita…," kata Yamato pelan pada Hiruma.

"Keh! Emang kita terkenal, biarin aja," kata Hiruma cuek.

Yamato mencoba tersenyum ramah pada mereka, ada yang histeris, tapi semua tetap tidak berani mendekat, wong ada setan disebelahnya!

"Hmm…hmm…kau mau pakai apa? Kemeja? Atau setelan?" tanya Yamato pada Hiruma. Mereka berdua memasuki _store_ Giorgio Armani.

"Keh! Kalau pesan dasi dengan motif kelelawar bisa nggak ya?" Hiruma berpikir tanpa memperdulikan Yamato.

"Hei!" Yamato menegur Hiruma yang memikirkan hal aneh, "Jangan pakai yang aneh begitu, dong! Kuperhatikan kau ini kalau pakai kemeja atau dasi pasti yang bermotif ramai!"

"Memang. _Leopard. Cool_," Hiruma cengar-cengir sambil melirik ke mantel bulu di ujung sana.

"Kita lagi nggak nyari mantel bulu," kata Yamato, "Hm…gaun apa yang kaupesankan untuk Anezaki?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya," jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Warnanya saja? _Come on…_," pinta Yamato sambil mengambil salah satu kemeja putih dari rak gantung, "_Nice_."

"Merah," jawab Hiruma. Gelembung hijau muncul dari mulutnya.

"Begitu…sepertinya kita bisa tentukan tema ala timmu dulu, Devil Bats. Merah, dan…hitam," Yamato menunjukkan salah satu _tux _hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang ada di situ.

"Tch. Aku mau pakai mantel bulu-bulu dengan motif _animal print _saja!" elak Hiruma.

"Tidak bisa…kau mau mendandani Anezaki secantik mungkin, menyuruh semua tamu datang dengan baju formal tapi kau pakai baju begitu. _You have to wear a formal suit_," ujar Yamato, "Dan aku adalah panitia yang bertugas mendandanimu_, _jadi kau harus mendengar saranku."

Dua pemuda itu kembali menyusuri rak-rak baju formal yang ada di sana. Hiruma memasang tampang bodoh amat dan Yamato asyik mencarikan baju untuknya.

"Hei! Kau pasti suka yang ini!" Yamato menunjuk salah satu kemeja.

"Mm…boleh," jawab Hiruma, mulai tertarik.

"Supaya tambah keren, kita tambahkan dengan ini," Yamato menunjukkan sesuatu berwarna merah pada Hiruma.

"Kekeke. Lalu disempurnakan dengan warna hitam dari ini," Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari rak disebelahnya.

"_Great!_ Tuh 'kan, _fashion taste_-mu bagus, kok!" kata Yamato. Hiruma hanya terkekeh sesaat lalu kembali memasang tampang datar.

"Anezaki akan terpesona," kata Yamato sambil mengambil _item-item_ tadi untuk diserahkan ke kasir.

"Hmm…," Hiruma mengiyakan ogah-ogahan.

"Hey, apa kau tidak mau terlihat bagus didepan gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu? Kau tidak bisa mengelak soal itu," Yamato mengeluarkan kalimat absolut.

"Dan kau pasti mau terlihat bagus didepan mantan quarterbackmu dulu itu 'kan? Kekekeke!" balas Hiruma.

"Aku pasti akan terlihat bagus," nada absolut kembali terdengar beserta bunyi-bunyian dari mesin kasir tempat mereka membayar.

-xxx-

Sehari sebelum pesta, Hiruma makin terlihat uring-uringan. Mamori hanya bisa menasehatinya untuk tetap sabar, sedangkan komentar sarkastis meluncur dari mulut Agon,"Siapa suruh bikin pesta waktunya cuma tiga hari? Maksa!"

Lalu terdengarlah serentetan suara tembakan.

Sebenarnya persiapan berlangsung lancar, kok. Suzuna dan Musashi telah menyelesaikan dekorasi mereka. Panggung dan _backdrop _akan selesai sore ini, dan kue serta minuman sudah siap diantar untuk keesokan harinya. Gaun Mamori telah berada di _laundry_, aksesorisnya telah disimpan rapi oleh Julie dan sepatu untuknya akan sampai di rumah Suzuna petang ini. Jumonji telah membuat susunan acara serapi mungkin. Akaba akan mengurusi lagu-lagu apa saja yang akan diputar sebagai _backsound_. Taki mengajak Akaba duet (begitu-begitu nyanyian Taki lumayan lho) tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Taki akan menjadi MC dengan Akaba mengawasinya.

-xxx-

Sore seusai latihan, Mamori memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu pada Hiruma yang berkutat dengan VAIO-nya.

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori menghampirinya, "Masih sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori membungkukkan badannya untuk dapat melihat apa yang ada di layar VAIO itu.

"Hmm…bukan tentang amefuto?" Mamori menoleh ke Hiruma.

"Aku mengurusi pesta pertunangan sialan," jawab Hiruma sarkastis.

Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Semua sudah berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, Hiruma-kuun…," Mamori berpindah kebelakang kursi calon tunangannya itu dan memijat bahunya lembut, "Santai sedikit."

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terus menatap VAIO-nya.

Mamori berpikir sejenak.

"Mm…kita pergi ngopi yuk?" ajak Mamori.

Hiruma tak bergeming.

"Youichi-kun…yuk?" Mamori mengajak lagi, sedikit merayu.

"Keh! Sekarang kau sudah mulai rayu-rayu aku, manajer sialan?" ledek Hiruma sambil menoleh ke arah Mamori. Mamori langsung _blushing_.

"A-aku 'kan hanya perhatian padamu! Hu-uh!" Mamori mendengus kesal.

Hiruma terkekeh,"Baiklah…kita ke Shibuya sekarang. Aku mau ngopi di Satei Hato."

-xxx-

"Uwah…Shibuya selalu ramai...," ujar Mamori. Mereka berdua naik kereta ke sini karena Hiruma sedang malas menyetir.

"Tch. Aku sampai tidak bisa melihat jalan," keluh Hiruma.

Mereka berhenti di persimpangan untuk menyeberang. Penuh sekali orang.

"Kita menyeberang lalu belok kanan," kata Hiruma, "Pegang tanganku."

"He? I-iya…," Mamori tersipu sambil menggenggam tangan Hiruma. Hiruma pun membawanya menerobos kerumunan para penyeberang.

_Kita melewati jalan dengan banyaknya orang_

_Banyaknya bagaikan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit_

"Hiruma-kun, lihatlah!" Mamori berseru sambil menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Apaan?"

"Bintangnya banyak sekali. TIdak kusangka," kata Mamori riang. Hiruma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

"Awas, nanti kau terpisah," ujar Hiruma cepat sambil menarik Mamori lebih dekat dan merangkulnya.

_Jadi mari mengumpulkan takdir yang membawa kita bersama_

_Kau begitu dekat, nafas kita yang putih berbaur  
Tapi aku bahkan ingin merasakanmu lebih dekat lagi_

Hiruma dan Mamori akhirnya sampai di Satei Hato. _Coffee shop_ ini berada di dalam rumah dengan nuansa warna cokelat kayu.

"Irasshaimase," seorang pelayan datang membawakan menu. Hiruma langsung memilih kopi pahit favoritnya, sedangkan Mamori kopi dengan krim-yang rasanya lebih manis.

"Suasananya _homey_, ya," Mamori berkomentar.

"Begitulah," jawab Hiruma sambil nyengir.

"Uhmmm…kau dapat salam dari Okaa-san dan Otou-san," kata Mamori.

Hiruma hanya mengangkat alis mengiyakan.

"Mmm…terima kasih ya Hiruma-kun. Kau sudah menyiapkan pestanya, aku yakin akan jadi acara yang hebat," puji Mamori. Meskipun sesungguhnya Mamori masih merasa ini semua berlebihan.

Seperti biasa Hiruma hanya mengangkat alis.

"Uhmm…aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Mamori takut-takut.

"Apa?"

"Soal…ayahmu," jawab Mamori.

"Tch," wajah Hiruma berubah muram.

[to be continued…]

* * *

*mengendap-endap mengendap-endap*

Yak! Itu dia Yamato dan Kak Hiruma! mereka memasuki toko Armani!

*mengendap-endap mengendap-endap*

Yak! Foto sekarang!

*ckrek! Ckrek!*

Yamato: umm…sepertinya ada yang menguntit kita?

Hiruma: palingan juga author sialan.

Undine: GYAAAH! KETAHUAAAN!

Ya-ha!

Tadinya mau saya bikin oneshot, tapi kalo kepanjangan cape juga bacanya. Jadi saya pisah jadi dua aja. Akan tamat di chapter depan.

Bagaimanaaa? Apakah kalian menyukainyaaaa? Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah2 ya….

Jangan lupa review-nya! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minnaaaa! Ini undineeee!*lambai*

Senangnya bisa kembaliiii! Terima kasih untuk: **Matsura Akimoto, dizzicchi, Iin cka you-nii, Vhy otome, aoi-darkblue, Kurochi Agitohana, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Shield Via Yoichi, Riichan LuvHiru, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Winda Uchiha Ichika, Pablo Hirunata, L.T. 21, Ririn Cross** dah kubales lewat PM!

Yang ngga log in:

**zzz: **taki gitu-gitu jago karaokean lho! Hahaha! Oke, makasih!

**Chopiezu: **uwaaaaah! Makasiiiiiih! Iya, ayok kita nyusup terus nyolong puufu!*agen rahasia mode: on*

**Ie' chan: **yap! Yap! Banyak rahasia terungkap di sini! Ngga…ternyata bakal jadi tiga chapter, heheh! Soal itu…kita lihat aja nanti yaa! Makasih!

**Sakura Diamond: **hum, coba aja kamu masukin Akuma Te Chou-mu, nyehehehe. Akan kuusahakan, makasih banyak!

**Wanna be reviewer: **hwaa…terharu nih jadinya! Sankyuu!

**RisaLoveHiru: **sama-sama!*nundukin kepala* begitulah! Semua serba keren! Oh…iya, luput dari pengecekan. Terima kasih senpaai! xD

**Hiruma Meysa: **wah wah…terima kasih banyaaak! Siap! Begitulah, itu juga yang selalu terpikirkan oleh saya, kekekeke! Terima kasih banyak…ini dia chap kedua datang!

**ILA: **halo! Terima kasih banyak…akan kuusahakan! :)

**Smile: **satu kata, siap! xD

**Mamehatsuki: **thank you! Waa…ngapdetnya ga bisa cepet…maaf…*ngambil sapu Mamo, dijadiin tameng*

**Youichi Nanase: **ah, anda terlalu memuji, hehehe. Wah, pasti bisa dong! Begitulah, saya juga terpikir seperti itu. Sama! Ayo teriak bareng!*dibazooka*

Baiklah! Setelah meneruskan part kemaarin, kita akan memasuki pesta! Horeeeee!

Buat yang mau nyusup, ayo ikut saya!*mengendap*

**A Sequel from An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**It was Ended by Your Love**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: Shiriusu by John-Hoon, With U by BoA, Welcome to The Jungle by Guns 'N Roses, Love Today by Mika**

"Uhmm…aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Mamori takut-takut.

"Apa?"

"Soal…ayahmu," jawab Mamori.

"Tch," wajah Hiruma berubah muram.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah…tapi…," Mamori berkata sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang dingin, "Tapi aku perlu tahu, Hiruma-kun…"

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan? Cepat!" ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Itu…apakah…kau tidak mengundang ayahmu ke pesta kita?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membencinya. Dan jangan pernah tanya-tanya lagi tentang pria tua sialan itu," Hiruma berkata dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Mamori menghela nafas,"Baiklah…"

"Silakan, pesanan Anda," seorang pelayan datang memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Hening sesaat. Mereka sibuk dengan kopi masing-masing.

"Besok, acara akan dimulai pukul 7 malam," Hiruma angkat bicara, "Para panitia sialan sudah _stand by_ sejak pukul 5 sore. Aku akan mengawasi mereka. Kau datanglah pukul 6 untuk bersiap-siap," ujar Hiruma.

"Baik," Mamori mengangguk.

"Ano…Hiruma-kun?" panggil Mamori.

"Hm?" Hiruma menyahut seadanya sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya.

"Aku…aku sayang padamu," Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pipi memerah.

Hiruma hanya berekspresi datar,"Terserah."

Mamori tertawa kecil. 'Terserah' itu berarti 'Aku juga sayang padamu, manajer sialan.'

-XxX-

Hiruma mengantar Mamori pulang sampai didepan rumahnya. Baru saja Mamori ingin membuka pagar rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu di langit.

"Hiruma-kun! Lihat! Lihat!" seru Mamori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit malam.

"Apaan?" tanya Hiruma risih.

"Itu! Itu! _Nagareboshi_!" kata Mamori. Saat Hiruma mendongak, ia hanya melihat sepintas saja.

"Indah sekali…," mata biru safir itu berbinar.

_Sebuah bintang jatuh menghilang di langit musim dingin yang cerah_

_Dalam momen yang ajaib itu  
Mari menjanjikan cinta kita_

"Daripada bengong, mendingan cepetan masuk ke rumah!" tegur Hiruma kasar.

"Mou…," Mamori menggembungkan pipi, "Iya, iya. Terima kasih sudah diantar!"

Hiruma terkekeh jahil. Saat Mamori berbalik untuk membuka pagar, Hiruma menjegal kakinya.

"KYAAAA!"

GREP!

_Aku ingin berpikir bahwa ini adalah cinta yang takkan berubah_

_Aku ingin percaya bahwa ini adalah mimpi yang takkan berakhir_

_Dibawah langit berbintang yang berkilauan  
Perlahan kutarik kau ke dalam pelukanku_

Mamori terpaku saat menyadari dirinya ada di pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau ini jahil!" protes Mamori. Rupanya ia tahu Hiruma sengaja mejatuhkannya.

"Kekekeke. Tapi kau mengharapkannya, 'kan?" tanya Hiruma jahil.

Mamori langsung tak bisa menjawab.

"Istirahatlah, calon tunangan sialan," Hiruma berkata, "Aku akan sangat sibuk, jadi, sampai ketemu besok malam."

"Jaga kesehatanmu," kata Mamori lembut, "Jangan memaksakan diri."

_Alasan mengapa aku memelukmu erat_

_Itu karena cintaku terlalu hebat untuk dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

_Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat_

_Menuju keabadian di sisi lain dari masa depan_

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan segera pergi. Mamori melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

-XxX-

_Sunshine…_

_With U…._

Anezaki Mamori terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah, dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Anezaki masuk ke kamarnya.

"Okaa-san? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Bagaimana persiapan pestamu?" tanya ibu Mamori.

"Teman-teman sudah menyiapkan semuanya, aku bahkan dilarang untuk terlalu ikut campur," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah…Ibu tidak sabar…," kata Nyonya Anezaki. Mamori hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Pestanya dimulai jam 7. Mamo tunggu di sana ya, Bu!" kata Mamori.

"Iya, iya," Nyonya Anezaki tersenyum, "Youichi-kun hebat sekali, ya! Ibu dan Ayah tinggal datang saja, tinggal tahu beres. Teman-temanmu juga selalu bersedia membantumu…"

"Begitulah…," Mamori mengangguk sambil memilih-milih kemeja untuk dipakai ke kampus hari ini. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk nanti malam!

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menyisir rambutku_

_Merasa gelisah untuk sebuah perubahan_

-XxX-

**2 jam sebelum pesta…**

_Ballroom _Hotel Grand Hyatt telah disulap dengan warna merah-hitam dan lampu berbentuk amefuto yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya oleh Sie Dekorasi dan juga petugas dari hotel. Kue-kue pesanan Kurita telah terhidang di meja-meja berbentuk bundar dengan taplak merah berenda. Terlihat Yukimitsu masih menata beberapa _cupcake_ di atas meja. Ia dan anak-anak lain masih memakai pakaian biasa.

"Bagaimana panggungnyaaa?" tanya Suzuna pada Akaba dari bawah panggung.

"Panggung siap," jawab Akaba. Ia lalu kembali sibuk berkutat dengan kabel-kabel _sound system_ bersama Musashi—pengecekan terakhir.

"Kakaaak! Sini!" panggil Suzuna. Taki segera turun sambil berputar.

"A-ha-haaa! Ada apa?" tanya Taki.

"Aku punya tontonan bagus buat Kakak, sini sini…," ajak Suzuna. Dua bersaudara itu pun pergi entah kemana.

Tak lama lewatlah Julie sambil menenteng sebuah kantung berwarna hitam. Ia menuju ruang ganti untuk Mamori.

"Hai, Julie," sapa Akaba, lalu mengambil gitarnya untuk _check sound_.

"Hai! Sibuk sekali kelihatannya," ujar Julie sambil berjalan cepat ke ruang ganti yang pintunya terletak di pojok _ballroom_.

"Julie-san! Julie-san!" seorang gadis berusaha memanggil Julie. Karin rupanya.

"Hei! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Julie.

Karin mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menyusul Julie. Ia membawa kotak berwarna hitam yang kelihatannya berisi gaun.

"Kau habis dari binatu?" tanya Julie. Karin mengangguk.

Mereka meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka di ruang ganti itu. Terlihat dua buah kotak sepatu berwarna hitam juga sudah ada di sana. Pasti Suzuna yang meletakkannya.

"Halo," seorang cowok tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka berdua. Yamato.

"A-ah…Yamato-kun rupanya," sapa Karin gugup.

Yamato tersenyum,"Keperluan Anezaki sudah siap semua ya? Aku juga sedang mengantar pakaiannya Hiruma," katanya.

"Bagus! Di mana ruang ganti pria-nya?" tanya Julie.

"Berseberangan dengan ruangan ini," Yamato menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung sana.

"Oh…," Julie mengangguk, "Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus bersiap untuk acara juga. Ayo, Karin! Kita cepat pulang, berdandan, dan kembali ke sini pukul enam!"

"I-iya…," jawab Karin.

"Wow…sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum terlalu jauh membayangkan betapa cantiknya kalian berdua!" ujar Yamato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tanpa perlu berkata begitu, terlihat jelas kalau yang ada dalam khayalanmu itu Karin, tau!" sindir Julie sambil tertawa lalu menggandeng Karin pergi dari sana. Karin langsung _blushing_.

"PANITIA SIALAN! BAGAIMANA PERSIAPAN KALIAAAAAN?" seseorang, atau, setan, berteriak dan muncul entah darimana.

Orang-orang yang masih ada di sana mengatakan kesiapan mereka.

"Oi, botak! Mana gendut?" tanya Hiruma pada Yukimitsu.

"Dia masih di toko kue. Untuk pesanan spesial," jawab Yuki.

"Ck!" Hiruma berdecak kesal, "Harusnya pesanan sialan itu sudah siap!"

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba terjadi gempa lokal di _ballroom _Grand Hyatt. Hiruma hanya memasang tampang cuek meskipun badannya bergoyang karena getaran dari lantai.

"HIRUMMAAAAAA!" si penyebab gempa, Kurita, berlari menuju Hiruma dengan air mata bercucuran, "HIRUMMAAAAA!"

"APAAN? SIAPA YANG MATI?" Hiruma menanggapi dengan sengawur-ngawurnya.

"Bukan! Bukan! Nggak ada yang mati!" jawab Kurita.

"Kalo gitu ngapain loe lari-lari sambil nangis-nangis gitu, GENDUT!" bentak Hiruma dengan bonus serentetan peluru dari AK-47 miliknya.

"Itu…itu…," Kurita terlihat panik sekali. Daikichi yang berada disebelahnya hanya menunduk dengan sedih.

Hiruma merasakan firasat buruk,"Jangan. Jangan bilang kalau…," ia menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi _horrible_.

"Maafkan akuuu….," ujar Kurita sambil tersedu-sedu, "Toko kue bilang kalau pesanan kita tidak bisa dibuatkan karena stok bahan mereka habis…aku sudah bilang akan membayar dua kali lipat supaya mereka bisa segera membuatnya, tapi rupanya _pattisier_ yang biasa membuatnya akan pergi keluar kota…"

Mendengar penjelasan Kurita, Hiruma bagaikan sebuah dinamit yang disulut api. Siap meledak.

"Maafkan akuu….huuuhuuuhuuu…," kata Kurita, "Aku sudah memohon pada mereka, aku sudah berusaha, tapi mereka tetap mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa membuat pesanan itu, maafkan akuu…huuuhuuuhuuu…"

"Dasar…," Hiruma menggeram sambil me-_reload_ senapannya.

Kurita, Daikichi, dan Yuki langsung gemetaran.

"AKAN KUBAKAR TOKO ITU! AWAS! KULEDAKKAN SEKALIAN!" Hiruma menembakkan senapannya ke segala arah, ia mau lari ke toko yang dimaksud dan memulai penghancuran kalau Musashi tak segera menahan temannya itu dari belakang.

"Hiruma! Sudah! Hentikan!" tegur Musashi. Tapi seperti biasa, setan itu masih belum puas meluapkan kemarahannya. Kurita menangis semakin kencang.

"Kurita…bagaimana kalau kaucoba ke tempat lain? Kita masih punya waktu satu setengah jam lagi," Musashi memberi saran sambil menahan Hiruma yang sedang menyumpah-nyumpah dalam berbagai bahasa.

Kurita mengangguk,"Iya…ayo teman-teman!" ajaknya pada Sie Konsumsi yang lain. Mereka pun pergi dari sana.

"KAKEK TUA! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!" bentak Hiruma. tapi Musashi tidak gentar, ia tetap menahan Hiruma sekuat tenaga.

"Kau ini masih saja seperti anak-anak yang tak mendapat mainan yang dia inginkan," gerutu Musashi.

-XxX-

**1 jam sebelum pesta…**

"Woow…," Mamori terkagum-kagum saat memasuki _ballroom_. Suasananya mewah, tapi tetap ada unsur amefuto-nya. Ia sudah ditelepon Suzuna untuk segera ke ruang ganti.

"Mamo-neeeeee!" sapa Suzuna riang saat Mamori memasuki ruang ganti itu. Mamori senyum-senyum.

"Kami siap mendandanimu, Tuan Putri," canda Julie.

Sie _make-up_ perempuan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Memang pada dasarnya wajah Mamori sudah cantik, jadi mereka hanya tinggal memberikan _make-up_ natural saja, dengan _blush on _dan _lipgloss_. Mamori juga sudah mewanti-wanti agar wajahnya tidak dibuat menor.

"Karin-chan, tolong rambutnya ya!" kata Suzuna. Karin mengangguk. Rambut sebahu milik Mamori disisirnya dengan rapi lalu dikepang dan digelung ala _French braid_. Sedangkan helaian yang tersisa di depan telinganya dibuat menjadi ikal dengan _curling iron_.

"Kau terlihat sangat anggun!" puji Julie, "Sekarang kau harus pakai gaunmu!"

Karin mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu mengeluarkan gaun dari dalam kotak hitamnya.

Sebuah gaun warna merah bermodel _strapless_ yang sangat cantik.

Suzuna dan Julie langsung berbinar-binar melihatnya. Karin pun memakaikan gaun itu pada Mamori yang tak berhenti _blushing_ sejak tadi. Mamori merapikan gaun panjang itu lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di ruang ganti. _Fabulous._

_Terkadang ada saat dimana gayaku tak menyempurnakan penampilanku_

_Tanpa kehilangan jati diri, dengan style seperti diriku sendiri_

_Mengapa begini? Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum_

"Gaunnya bagus sekali," kata Mamori, "Seperti rancangan desainer terkenal."

"Uhm…memang itu rancangan desainer terkenal…," kata Karin.

"Eh?" Mamori menoleh dengan bingung, "Siapa?"

"Vera Wang."

Suzuna dan Julie kali ini memekik histeris.

"Whoaaa! Vera Wang! Keren!" puji Suzuna.

"Semua wanita di dunia ingin pakai gaun rancangannya, lho!" tambah Julie.

"D-dari mana Hiruma-kun mendapatkannya?" Mamori bertanya-tanya sambil memegangi rok gaunnya. Ia tidak menyangka.

"Kau belum memakai aksesorismu!" celetuk Julie semangat. Ia megeluarkan satu set anting, kalung, dan gelang yang indah. Di kalung dan anting itu terpasang sebuah benda kecil yang berkilau indah.

"A-apa yang berkilau itu?" tanya Mamori gugup, kalau-kalau aksesorisnya juga 'wow' seperti gaunnya.

"Sebentar," kata Julie sambil memasangkan gelang Mamori. Ia lalu memperhatikan kalung Mamori.

"Astaga," Julie tercekat, "Ini…"

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Ini…kristal Swarovski!" jawab Julie heboh.

Mamori terkesiap.

"Wah…bagus banget ya ternyata," komentar Karin.

"Se…sepatu! Suzuna-chan! Sepatunya!" Julie mengingatkan Suzuna untuk segera memasangkan sepatu Mamori.

"Fufufufufufu!" Suzuna tertawa misterius, lalu mengeluarkan dua pasang sepatu dari kotak hitam. Keduanya sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih, yang satu putih polos model _peep toe_ dan yang satunya berwarna putih lebih _soft _dengan aksen pita di bagian sampingnya.

"Aku mau yang ada pitanya," ujar Mamori, "Sepertinya terlihat feminin."

Suzuna segera memakaikan sepatu yang diminta.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Anezaki-san," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum, "Terlihat lembut seperti kepribadianmu. Badgley Mischka, 'kan?"

Mamori kembali memekik,"B-Badgley Mischka?" ia menoleh ke Suzuna, "Suzuna-chan! Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Karin-chan?"

Suzuna mengangguk sambil kembali berdiri,"Iya, benar. Bagus kok!"

Mamori seakan terkena asma. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Tapi sayang juga, ya…padahal sepatu yang ini juga bagus lho," kata Suzuna.

"Wah, iya…," Karin menanggapi.

"Kalau yang itu Badgley Mischka, terus yang satunya apa?" tanya Julie.

"Christian Louboutin," jawab Suzuna santai.

"APA?" Julie berteriak tidak percaya.

Mereka menunggu reaksi dari Mamori. Tapi gadis itu hanya mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Mamo-nee? Mamo-nee baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna panik sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mamori yang _blank_.

"Hei! Sadarlaah!" Julie mengguncang bahu Mamori pelan.

"Tolong panggilkan ambulans…," Mamori berkata lemah, tetap dengan pandangan kosong, "Kurasa aku akan pingsan…"

_Aku selalu tertinggal menunggu_

_Kaki yang melangkah untuk bertemu denganmu ini terasa ringan_

_Langit biru sedang berhiaskan gula-gula kapas_

-XxX-

**Sie **_**make-up**_** cowok…**

"Ini kemeja hitammu," kata Yamato sambil menyerahkan kemeja hitam pada Hiruma. Hiruma memakainya sambil mengelembungkan permen karet.

"Fuu…dasi merahmu punya irama yang mirip dengan _soft-lens_ku," Akaba menyerahkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah pada Hiruma.

"Kau sendiri pakai kemeja warna merah," kata Yamato pada Akaba.

"Gitarku hari ini juga merah lho…," kata Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Udah! Apaan lagi sekarang?" tanya Hiruma setelah selesai memakai dasinya.

"_Vest _berwarna merah!" jawab Yamato sambil memakaikan _vest _itu pada Hiruma dan mengancingkannya dengan rapi.

"Kekekekekeke! Kau satu-satunya yang tidak pakai merah di sini," ujar Hiruma sambil melihat kemeja Yamato yang berwarna putih.

"Itu kemeja yang kulihat kemarin di Armani," katanya, "Nanti akan kupakaikan jas warna gelap, ah."

"Fuu…kita akan kembali bersama warna hitam," ujar Akaba sambil membawakan jas hitam Hiruma. Hiruma memakainya, lalu melihat dirinya di depan cermin.

"_Cool_…," puji Yamato sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hiruma. Hiruma cuek saja.

"Eh…punggungmu kok keras banget ya?" Yamato kebingungan saat menyadari tangannya seperti menepuk sesuatu yang keras saat menepuk punggung Hiruma tadi.

"Oh…," Hiruma berpikir sesaat, "Itu AK-47 gue."

Yamato langsung bingung mau berkespresi seperti apa, sementara Akaba menggenjreng gitarnya dengan santai.

"A-ah…iya!" Yamato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung yang dia bawa.

"Apaan?" tanya Hiruma.

"_A red rose_," Yamato memperlihatkan mawar merah yang indah lalu memasangkannya di saku depan jas hitam Hiruma.

"Jangan lupa pantofel hitammu," kata Akaba. Jreng jreng jreeeng…

"Sekarang, ayo kita keluarkan Pangeran Devil Bats ini ke _ballroom_," kata Yamato penuh percaya diri, "Atau—Pangeran Setan Saikyoudai, hehehe."

_Aku ingin perasaan ini tersampaikan padamu_

_Tak hanya untuk bisa bergantung padamu, aku ingin kita menjadi satu_

_Mulai hari ini, kita kan berlari bersama menuju masa depan_

_Berpegangan tangan bersama dan tak pernah melepasnya_

-XxX-

Gadis-gadis di ruang ganti perempuan masih mencoba menenangkan Mamori yang _shock_.

"Hiruma-kun…terlalu berlebihan," ujar Mamori, "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebuah pesta pertunangan akan jadi semewah ini."

"Yo-nii hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Mamo-nee. Mamo-nee harusnya bersyukur!" kata Suzuna. Karin mengangguk.

"Iya, benar…ia hanya berusaha untuk memberikan segala yang ia bisa berikan untukmu. Itu adalah bukti kalau kau orang yang spesial!" kata Julie. Karin kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Mamori menghela nafas. Bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan semua ini, ia sangat senang, tapi tetap saja ini semua masih terasa ganjal dihatinya.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh kurang lima belas. Lebih baik, kita bersiap untuk pesta!" kata Suzuna sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _denim wedges_-nya ke lantai. Ia memakai _trapeze dress_ berwarna biru tua yang membuatnya kelihatan _cute_.

"Kau benaaar!" Julie memasang _flowery shades_ di atas kepalanya lalu merapikan _tube dress_-nya, "Si bodoh itu sudah datang belum ya?"

"Aku jadi gugup!" Mamori berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Fufufufu…Mamo-nee iniiiii!" ledek Suzuna. Ia sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sena.

_Rasa penasaran dan cinta, keduanya telah dimulai_

_Tak bisa mengontrol pikiranku, meskipun aku tak tahu mengapa aku bergerak seperti ini_

_Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana berputar dengan baik saat berdansa sewaktu-waktu_

Tok tok tok! Terdengar pintu diketuk.

"Siapaaaa?" Suzuna membuka pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda super merah: rambut merah, _soft lens _merah, kemeja merah dan gitar merah.

"Wah! _Red Akaban!"_ celetuknya.

"Fuu…aku ingin menyampaikan pesan kalau pesta sudah siap dimulai, dan Hiruma sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Anezaki," kata Akaba.

"Eh! Kotaro udah dateng belom?" tanya Julie.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Makanya, kalian keluar sekarang, jangan di sini terus…," ujar Akaba. Julie segera mengantar Mamori keluar.

Suzuna baru saja akan mengikuti mereka berdua saat menyadari Karin masih ragu-ragu untuk keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Nee…doushita no, Karin-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Emh…nggak pa-pa…," Karin berbohong sambil memilin-milin ujung _blazer_nya.

"Eeh…? Masa' mau ke pesta pakai _blazer?_ Pasti ada gaun cantik dibaliknya 'kaaaaaan?" pancing Suzuna.

"I-itu…," Karin langsung panik.

"Ayo lepas _blazer_mu dan pergilah berpesta!" kata Suzuna sambil melepas _blazer_ Karin dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Gyaaa! Suzuna-san!"

Rupanya Suzuna mendorong Karin terlalu kuat hingga ia meluncur dan menabrak…Yamato.

_Ingin menunjukkan padamu semuanya_

_Ah, aku ingin menunjukkannya_

_Momen dimana kita bisa bersama_

"Gyaa!"

Yamato langsung menangkap Karin yang hampir jatuh setelah bertabrakan dengannya. Ia tertawa.

"_Hey…what's going on?_" tanyanya heran. Karin langsung _blushing _tidak karuan.

"Ngng…nggak pa-pa!" katanya, "Err…terima kasih sudah menangkapku," ujarnya lagi, kikuk.

Yamato masih tertawa kecil, lalu melihat Karin sekilas. Ia memakai gaun _strapless_ yang berwarna emas tua. Tidak kalah anggun dari Mamori.

"_You look amazing_," puji Yamato. Karin sendiri hanya bisa melongo melihat Yamato dengan kemeja putih dan jas cokelatnya.

_Ketika kau peluk debaran dari jantungku yang gugup_

_Kita bisa berbagi perasaan ini_

_Tanganku di punggungmu, begitu juga kau _

"Ehem! Ehem! Yang panitia, segera memakai bros ini yaa!" Suzuna dengan jahil membuyarkan momen mereka berdua sambil memberikan sebuah mawar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kulit jagung. Sebuah peniti terpasang dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Yamato.

Suzuna beranjak ke tempat pasangan utama hari ini: Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka bertemu di dekat _fountain_ gelas-gelas _champagne_ di tengah _ballroom_.

"Hiruma-kun!" sapa Mamori setengah senang setengah gugup. Hiruma terlihat keren dengan paduan warna merah-hitamnya, _of course_.

"Hei, manajer sialan. Bagaimana barang-barang yang kubelikan? Kubunuh kau kalau tidak suka," ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Aku sangat menyukainya…terima kasih banyak," kata Mamori sambil tersipu, "Kau terlihat…uhmmm…tampan?"

Hiruma hanya terkekeh lalu pergi dari sana,"Sampai nanti. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

Mamori tersenyum. Meskipun tidak memuji penampilannya secara langsung, ekspresi bahagia Hiruma terlihat jelas baginya. Cengirannya itu, lho…mengembang terus.

_Hari yang cerah ini tak hanya akan terus berlanjut_

_Kita akan tetap mengatasinya, tak peduli dinding penghalang seperti apapun yang akan muncul_

_Tak ada kata-kata yang cukup untuk mengatakannya, tapi_

_Perjalanan bersama adalah surga_

Suzuna baru akan membuka mulut untuk menyoraki Mamori, kalau tidak melihat seseorang di pintu.

"YA~! Senaaa!"

Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sena. Mereka bertemu pandang.

"Wah…Sena ganteng sekali!" puji Suzuna blak-blakan. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Sena yang memakai _tux_ warna krem itu sangat terpesona melihat Suzuna, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan sebuah kotak dari tangannya.

"HIE…"

"Pendek! Dasar ceroboh!" bentak Hiruma yang berada di dekatnya, "Jangan dijatuhkaaan!"

"HIEEE!" Sena berteriak panik dan langsung memungut kembali kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sena, kau ini jangan macam-macam…itu isinya cincin buat Mamori-san!" kata Monta yang memegang kotak cincin juga.

"M-maaf…maaf…," ujar Sena menunduk-nunduk.

"Jadi…aku cantik nggak?" tanya Suzuna sedikit kesal dengan kelambanan Sena.

"K-kau…err…," Sena mengumpulkan keberanian dan tersenyum, "Kau terlihat…kawaii!

Suzuna langsung mendorong bahu Sena saking senangnya,"AAAAH! SENA BERLEBIHAAAN!"

"Loe lagi nungguin apa, sampah?" tanya Agon si satpam _ballroom_ yang sedang digelayuti cewek-cewek bule.

"Si gendut. Pesanan spesial gue belum datang. Ini sudah setengah jam sebelum pesta sialan," jawab Hiruma dengan nada keruh.

Banba yang ada di sisi seberang mereka menyambut Ha-ha Bersaudara yang kompakan pakai setelan garis-garis. Suzuna membagi-bagikan pin panitia pada mereka.

"Hei, apa kabar kalian semua?" seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata, Takami, datang bersama Sakuraba, Ootawara, Shin dan Wakana. Pasukan Ojo White Knights.

"YA~! Kami baik-baik saja!" jawab Suzuna riang, "Ayo ayo silakan masuk!"

Melihat ada tamu yang datang, Akaba mulai memutar lagu dari laptopnya. Suara musik terdengar dari _speaker_.

_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names_

"Hah? Kok lagunya begitu?" tanya Yamato pada Akaba yang berada di atas panggung.

"Fuu…aku salah putar," ia menghentikan lagu _rock_ itu dan menggantinya dengan lagu lain.

_Doom da ra ri ra ri doom, da ra ri ra ri doom_

_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today_

"Ini lebih baik," Yamato tersenyum simpul. Kita kembali ke pintu depan.

"Wah…selamat ya Hiruma," kata Sakuraba pada Hiruma. yang diberi selamat hanya mengangguk cuek.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Wakana pada Suzuna. Suzuna hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang dari pesta ini. Entahlah," jawabnya.

"Sepertinya pesta ini akan jadi reuni kecil juga," kata Jumonji. Ia menyambut kedatangan Satake, Yamaoka, Omosadake dan Ishimaru.

"Hm? Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu kalian!" celetuk Kuroki.

"Halo…!" sapa Satake dan Yamaoka berbarengan.

"Kekekeke! Datang juga kalian!" kata Hiruma.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami Hiruma!" kata Ishimaru.

"Karena kalian sudah datang dan tamu sudah mulai ramai…," Hiruma melirik ke arah anak-anak alumni Kyoshin Poseidon yang telah disambut oleh Suzuna, "Cepat pakai ini."

Ia menyerahkan sebuah kantung pada mereka bertiga. Masing-masing satu.

Yamaoka mengambil isi kantung itu.

"I-ini 'kan…," ia melongo tidak percaya.

Seragam _waiter_.

Hiruma tertawa meriah,"Kekekeke! Ayo cepat ganti dan layani tamu-tamu didalam! Cepat!" ia menodongkan senjatanya. Satake dan Yamaoka langsung ngibrit ketakutan, mencari tempat untuk ganti baju.

"Tidak masalah deh…yang penting nanti aku mau habiskan pudding mangga-nya…," kata Omosadake santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…," ujar Ishimaru lemah.

Doburoku datang membawa _handycam_ dengan kimono terbagusnya, bersama Cerberus dan Butaberus yang dipakaikan _tux_. Lucu sekali.

_Ballroom _bertambah ramai dengan kedatangan anak-anak alumni Seibu yang beraksi dengan pistol mereka. Semuanya pakai jas dan topi koboi, begitu juga Riku.

"Riku! Kau terlihat lain dengan topi itu!" kata Sena.

Riku tertawa garing,"Aku tadinya tidak mau memakainya…tapi karena yang lain pakai aku jadi tidak enak," ujarnya. Terdengar Ha-ha Bersaudara marah-marah karena tertabrak Tetsuma yang sedang berjalan mengikuti Kid dengan patuh.

"Eh! Ada oom-oom!" kata Suzuna menunjuk seseorang di kejauhan.

"Siapa, MAX?" tanya Monta.

"Kurasa bukan oom-oom…bukannya itu teman kalian…?" Taka berkomentar santai.

Taka benar. Semakin dekat semua akhirnya sadar kalau itu Musashi.

"Hoi! Mana gendut sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Dia belum mengabariku apa-apa," jawab Musashi sedikit khawatir, sementara Suzuna, Monta dan Sena kasak-kusuk mengomentari penampilan resminya. Tambah kelihatan tua, katanya.

-XxX-

Lima menit sebelum pesta. Anak-anak alumni Hakushuu tampaknya jadi tamu terakhir yang datang. Marco mati-matian memuji pakaian Hiruma. Ia sendiri seperti biasa menyampirkan jas Armani-nya di bahunya. Maria ikut bersamanya dengan _vintage dress_ dan bandana warna senada menghias rambutnya yang pendek.

"Nak Youchi!" Nyonya Anezaki menghampiri Hiruma dengan bersemangat. Ia memakai kimono sutera bermotif sakura yang sangat cantik. Hiasan bunga terpasang di sanggulnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai acaranya?" Nyonya Anezaki tersenyum riang.

"Sebentar lagi, bagaimana kalau Nyonya tunggu saja di dalam," Musashi menggantikan Hiruma menjawab, takut-takut akan ada kata-kata kasar yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia lalu menggiring ibu Mamori masuk kembali ke _ballroom_.

Suasana di dalam sendiri sudah meriah. Ha-ha Bersaudara sibuk menahan Ikari yang dirantai. Ia datang bersama pelatih Shogun yang sedang bernostalgia dengan Doburoku. Unsui dan Ikkyuu sedang asyik ngobrol di pojokan bersama anak-anak alumni Shinryuuji lainnya.

Terlihat Julie berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke pintu _ballroom_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Banba.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Julie kesal. Terdengar keriuhan dari dalam _ballroom_. Akaba sedang memainkan beberapa lagu secara akustik.

Seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan _vest _biru tua datang sambil berlari dan menyisir. Kotaro.

"Heeeiiii! Maaaf! Apakah aku terlambat?" katanya sambil menyapa sekilas Banba dan Agon. Agon sih bodoh amat.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh tepat. Bagus, kau tidak terlambat," jawab Julie ketus. Ia berkacak pinggang,"Tapi kau LAMA sekali!"

"M-maaf…," ujar Kotaro menyesal. Ia kembali menyisir rambutnya,"Sebenarnya…, aku hanya bingung mau pakai baju apa…"

Julie masih memasang tampang jutek,"Huh."

Kotaro lalu memperhatikan Julie dengan seksama.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya Julie ketus.

"Kau terlihat….sangat…," Kotaro mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Sangat apa? Cantik?" Julie tersenyum pede, "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu…"

"B-bukan! Kau terlihat…sangat…," Kotaro menggelengkan kepala dan mengacungkan sisir, "Kau terlihat sangat SMART!"

Detik itu juga terdengar teriakan kesal dari Julie.

_Anywhere you want to, Anywhere you've got to_

_Love love me_

_Love love me_

"Hiruma, acaranya sudah akan dimulai," Jumonji datang menghampiri Hiruma.

"Suruh si jenggot sialan membuka acaranya. Terserah mau ngapain, aku masih menunggu gendut sialan," jawab Hiruma.

Jumonji sedikit bingung, tapi lalu ia mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam.

"Taki! Ayo, dibuka acaranya!" kata Jumonji. Taki mengacungkan jempol dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Ia memakai setelah abu-abu dan mengambil sebuah mikrofon.

"Aku tidak yakin si bodoh itu bisa jadi MC," kata Jumonji pada dua saudaranya. Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Fufufufu…lihat saja!" Suzuna tertawa kecil.

"Ehem…tamu-tamu sekalian…," terdengar suara Taki. Semua sudah was-was dia akan berputar dan berteriak 'ahahaaa!' tapi tidak terjadi.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua. Saya mengucapkan selamat datang mewakili keluarga dari pasangan yang akan berbahagia pada malam ini, Monsieur Hiruma dan Mademoiselle Mamori," Taki berkata dengan lancar dan gaya formal yang membuat kaget seisi _ballroom_.

"BAAHAHAHA!" Ootawara tertawa keras sambil melahap sepotong _cheesecake_, "Dia kok bisa pintar gitu, ya? Aku jadi ingin melepas celanaku!" katanya.

"JANGAAAAAAAN!" teriak Takami dan Sakuraba panik.

"Hmmm…Dia terlihat sangat lain," Gaou berkomentar sambil melahap ayam bakar.

"Apanya? Sama saja kok," Shin menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

"Wah wah…," Kid tersenyum maklum. Ia mengambil segelas _champagne _dari nampan Ishimaru.

"Sebentar lagi, pertukaran cincin akan dimulai. Sebelum itu, silakan Anda semua menikmati hidangan yang tersedia dan…," Taki sang MC mendekat ke Akaba yang duduk dengan gitarnya, "Bro, silakan mainkan musiknya, ya! Ahaha!" ujarnya.

"BRO?" seisi _ballroom _kembali terkejut.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kaupertontonkan padanya tadi sore?" tanya Musashi pada Suzuna.

"DVD acara-acara yang presenternya Choky Sitohang! YA~!" jawab Suzuna riang.

Kembali ke pintu depan, Hiruma makin gelisah menunggu Kurita dan kawan kawan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sie Konsumsi datang. Sekarang pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit.

"Lamban! Mana pesananku?" tanya Hiruma gusar.

"Uhmm…itu..itu..," Kurita tidak bisa menjawab. Dia terlalu takut.

"Kami mohon maaf, Hiruma…tapi…kami sudah mencoba kemana-mana, dan kami tidak mendapatkan apa yang kauminta. Maafkan kami…," Yukimitsu membungkuk meminta maaf mewakili semuanya.

Tak ada reaksi. Hiruma tertunduk dan menggeram.

"Hi-Hiruma?" Kurita mendekatinya, panik.

"Hiruma?" Yukimitsu memanggilnya dan menunggu reaksi, tapi tak ada apa-apa.

"Kalo gitu besok kalian temenin gue _jogging _ya! _Tomorrow morning!_" tawa Agon yang sedang merayu para bule membahana.

"SSSSST!" tegur Banba.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori berjalan ke pintu depan dan bingung melihat situasi yang hening itu.

"A…ada apa ini?" Mamori bertanya pada semuanya. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Gadis itu menatap Hiruma yang berdiri membelakanginya, masih tertunduk dan diam.

"Hiruma-kun…aku hanya ingin menanyakan kapan kita bisa…tukar cincin…," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mamori kembali bertanya.

"Cream puff sialan."

Mamori terkejut mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan cream puff?"

"Aku sudah memesan cream puff sialan spesial seukuran kue tart medium untukmu. Tapi Sie Konsumsi sialan tak bisa mendapatkannya dimanapun," jelas Hiruma dingin.

Mamori terpekur.

"Aku…aku sangat terharu, Hiruma-kun…," Mamori tersenyum manis, "Tidak masalah kalau tidak ada. Kita tetap bisa melanjutkan acara ini, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Hiruma berbalik dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkilat marah dan kesal.

"Salah satu dari rencanaku gagal. Pesta ini tidak akan sempurna," ujarnya, "Pestanya batal. Akan kusuruh semua tamu untuk pulang."

Semua orang yang berada di pintu depan langsung melongo tidak percaya.

[to be continued…]

Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!

Maafkan aku ya…tadinya mau dipecah ampe dua chap aja, tapi pas ngetik chap kedua ternyata udah panjang…jadi…akan tamat di chapter depan! ^^v

Kalo gitu makasih banyak sudah menunggu dan membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah dan silakan me-review! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Sampa jumpa lagi! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ahahaa! Minna, ika ga desuka? xD

Chapter terakhir sekuel KrimPaf datang! Makasih banyak untuk: **Pablo hirunata, Cielheart Ie'chan, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Riichan LuvHiru, vhy otome, aoi-darkblue, Iin cka yo-nii, Shield Via Yoichi, Youichi Hikari, lilly135, The Lord of Lucifer, Sei Ryuzaki, Matsura Akimoto** sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga untuk yang ngga log in:

**Wanna be reviewer: **iya, gara2 hiruma sebel cream puff pesanannya nggak ada. Baca aja lanjutannya ya :)

**Zzz: **ya..ya…ya…ya…makasih!

**ShiroNeko: **SETUJU! Iya, gapapa, makasih!

**Fun-Ny lope HiruMamo: **salam kenal! Hahaha begitulah…silakan dibaca lanjutannya. Makasiiih!

**Youichi Nanase: **eits, batal atau tidak? Kita lihat di sini aja yaaa…sankyuu! xD

**RisaLoveHiru: **iya, benar senpaai~! Okay, gapapa kok. Makasih banyak! :D

**Mamehatsuki: **iya, maakasih banyak ya :)

Oke! Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya! Ya-haaa!

* * *

**A Sequel from An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**It was ended by Your Love**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: More Than Words by Extreme, With U by BoA**

Hiruma menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mamori kembali bertanya.

"Cream puff sialan."

Mamori terkejut mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan cream puff?"

"Aku sudah memesan cream puff sialan spesial seukuran kue tart medium untukmu. Tapi Sie Konsumsi sialan tak bisa mendapatkannya dimanapun," jelas Hiruma dingin.

Mamori terpekur.

"Aku…aku sangat terharu, Hiruma-kun…," Mamori tersenyum manis, "Tidak masalah kalau tidak ada. Kita tetap bisa melanjutkan acara ini, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Hiruma berbalik dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkilat marah dan kesal.

"Salah satu dari rencanaku gagal. Pesta ini tidak akan sempurna," ujarnya, "Pestanya batal. Akan kusuruh semua tamu untuk pulang."

Semua orang yang berada di pintu depan langsung melongo tidak percaya.

"Apa kalian suka olah raga? S_ports!_" terdengar suara Agon serta perempuan-perempuan bule yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi merusak suasana.

Hiruma berjalan cepat memasuki _ballroom_ dan menyuruh para tamu menyingkir, mmebuka jalan untuknya menuju panggung di tengah ruangan.

Mamori tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menggeram, dan mulai mengejar Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! Hei! Hiruma-kun! Berhenti!" panggil Mamori. Hiruma terus saja berjalan. Mamori bisa saja melepas _heels _Badgley Mischka-nya, berlari menyusul Hiruma, dan menggeplaknya dengan sapu. Tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya.

"Lho? Ada apa?" tanya Harao pada Niinobu. Temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Hiruma-kun! Berhentiii!" panggil Mamori. Hiruma tidak menggubris sama sekali. Mamori lalu melihat ada Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou yang berada di dekat tangga kecil menuju panggung.

"Kalian bertiga! Hentikan dia!" perintah Mamori.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaaah?"

"Dia mau mengusir kalian dari sini! Cepat hentikan diaaa!" teriak Mamori, mengangkat rok gaunnya yang panjang dan berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin.

Hiruma yang telah berada di depan Ha-ha Bersaudara langsung memasang tampang kejam dan membentak mereka,"MINGGIR!"

"T-tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Jumonji.

"Tidak usah tanya-tanya! Minggir!" bentak Hiruma lagi.

"Aku adalah Sie Acara di sini. Kalau ada perubahan, setidaknya kau harus mendiskusikannya dul—"

Dengan cepat setan itu mengeluarkan AK-47 dari balik jasnya. Jumonji tercekat dan akhirnya membiarkan dia lewat.

Mamori tiba di tangga panggung saat Hiruma sudah naik ke atasnya dan menyambar mikrofon dari Taki.

"Tamu-tamu sialan!" suaranya yang gusar terdengar dari speaker, "Karena suatu hal, pestanya batal! Pulanglah kalian semua!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" semua tamu tercengang.

"BAAAHAHA!" Ootawara ketawa, "Pestanya batal? Kalo gitu aku mau nyolong beberapa makanan dulu…"

"Lho? Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Pak Anezaki yang tadi sedang mengobrol bersama Onihei dan istrinya.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, pestanya batal dan pulanglah sana!" ulang Hiruma lagi.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Mamori datang dengan wajah seram, dan menarik dasi merah Hiruma hingga calon tunangannya itu bisa menatapnya langsung.

"Dengarkan aku, Hiruma Youichi," ujar Mamori serius, "Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini!"

Hiruma semakin memicingkan matanya, melawan ucapan Mamori.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kau harus menghargai kerja keras teman-teman yang sudah membantu kita, dan juga para tamu yang sudah bersedia datang! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya!" bentak Mamori.

"Tch!" Hiruma menggerutu dan mengibaskan tangan Mamori dari dasinya.

"Aku juga sangat menghargaimu karena ingin memberikan cream puff spesial itu untukku, Hiruma-kun…," ujar Mamori. Hiruma hanya membuang muka.

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori memanggil untuk mendapat perhatiannya, "Aku mungkin adalah wanita yang paling berbahagia di sini karena segala yang terbaik yang telah kauberikan, tapi…," ia tersenyum lembut saat Hiruma akhirnya menoleh untuk melihatnya, "Aku pastikan kalau aku adalah wanita yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini karena punya kau yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati…"

Hiruma sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi tertegun.

"SUIT SUIIIIT!" Mizumachi sial-siul heboh.

"YA~! Mamo-nee romantis sekali!" teriak Suzuna sambil melompat.

"Keh," Hiruma nyengir tanda menyerah, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Monta dan Sena saling berpandangan. Waktunya membawa cincin ke panggung!

Sena memberikan kotak cincin pada Hiruma, dan Monta memberikan kotak cincin pada Mamori.

Setelah Mamori mengucapkan terima kasih, Monta turun dari panggung dan langsung berdiri di samping Ikyuu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ikyuu.

"Nggak pa-pa," Monta menggeleng, padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya melas begitu.

Mamori membuka kotak cincin itu dan terkesima. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan batu safir kecil berwarna biru di atasnya. Ia juga dapat melihat nama 'Mamori' terukir di bagian dalam cincin itu.

"A-ha-ha~!" Taki si MC yang dari tadi dicuekin langsung mengendalikan suasana, "Sekarang kita akan melihat Monsieur Hiruma dan Mademoiselle Mamori menukar cincin mereka!"

"Kau duluan," kata Hiruma santai sambil melempar-tangkap cincin miliknya ke udara.

Mamori tersipu dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Hiruma. Hirumanya sih cuek aja.

"SUIT SUIIIT!" Mizumachi kali ini siul lebih keras, sampai-sampai Kakei malu dibuatnya. Ah iya, Kakei khusus pulang dari Amerika untuk menghadiri pesta ini.

"Momen yang bagus!" Doburoku asik merekamnya dengan _handycam_.

"Sekarang, giliran Monsieur Hiruma yang memakaikan cincin! Ayo bro, berikan cincinnya," kata Taki SKSD pada Hiruma.

Hiruma memasangkan cincin darinya pada Mamori dengan wajah datar-datar saja sementara yang dipasangi cincin sudah seperti tomat berwujud manusia.

"Horeee!" semua tamu bertepuk tangan, dan _confetti_ bertebaran, meluncur bersama pita-pita dari langit-langit _ballroom_.

Mamori memandangi cincin perak dengan permata zamrud berwarna hijau itu dengan berbinar-binar. Di dalam cincin itu terukir nama 'Youichi'.

"A-haha!" Taki tersenyum pede, "Mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada kedua pasangan ini! Selamaaaat!"

"Selamaat!" kata seluruh hadirin sambil bertepuk tangan. Merasakan sambutan yang begitu meriah, mata Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hoi tunangan sialan," panggil Hiruma, "Coba lihat itu."

Mamori menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hiruma. _Backdrop _panggung yang berwarna merah rupanya sebuah tirai, tirai itu jatuh begitu saja dan memperlihatkan sebuah layar elektronik ukuran besar.

Tunangan Hiruma Youichi itupun _jawdrop _saat melihat gambar yang ditayangkan layar itu, dan Akaba segera memulai kembali _acoustic show_-nya.

_Saying that I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

"Wow…," desis Mamori saat melihat _slideshow_ gambar-gambar di layar. Itu adalah foto-foto Mamori sejak masuk ke SMA Deimon, saat dia di kelas, saat dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari guru, saat sedang melakukan percobaan di lab…

"Hei! Kita juga ada!" celetuk Ako pada Sara yang juga hadir di pesta pertunangan. Terlihat foto mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan bersama Mamori.

"Siapa yang memotret semua ini?" Sena bergidik.

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

"I-iya, Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori, "Jadi…kau sudah menguntitku sejak…?"

"Kekeke," Hiruma nyengir, "Menurutmu?"

Mamori kembali melihat ke layar. Foto-fotonya saat masih kelas X. Sekarang, mulai berganti foto-foto ketika ia di kelas XI.

Mamori tak tahu mengapa air mata haru mengalir di pipinya.

"Oh, sungguh mengharukan sekali…dan juga romantis! Huhuhuhuuu!" Julie berkata sambil menangis lebay.

"Julie? Cup cup cup, jangan menangis ya…," kata Kotaro sambil menyandarkan Julie ke bahunya.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" bentak Julie sambil meninju pria disampingnya itu.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real_

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, Hiruma-kun…," kata Mamori sambil menutupi wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata. Hiruma berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah nangis! _Slideshow_nya kan belom selesai!" katanya. Mamori mengangguk, menghapus air matanya dan kembali melihat ke layar.

"Eeeh?" Mamori terperangah, "Itu 'kan waktu aku memarahimu karena memaksa Sena masuk klub amefuto?"

Berikutnya adalah foto-foto Hiruma dan Mamori sebagai kapten dan manajer Deimon Devil Bats. Ada saat mereka bertengkar, saat sedang diskusi, maupun saat selesai pertandingan. Tak disangka, mereka ternyata sangat sering terlihat bersama.

_What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words_

"YA~! Itu saat Mamo-nee dan Yo-nii lulus SMA! Kita berdua juga ada!" teriak Suzuna sambil merangkul Sena dengan semangat.

Waktu terus berlalu sejak Hiruma dan Mamori saling mengenal (dan saling bertengkar), hingga akhirnya mereka kuliah di universitas Saikyoudai bersama-sama. Tayangan itu diakhiri dengan foto saat Hiruma masuk ke kamar rawat rumah sakit lewat jendela untuk melamar Mamori.

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

"Bahkan yang waktu itu juga ada," Mamori cekikikan. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Baiklah, para tamu sialan! Silakan lanjutkan pesta kalian!" bentak Hiruma dan disambut meriah oleh para tamu.

Suasana benar-benar membahagiakan untuk Mamori. Semua teman yang diundang mengucapkan selamat padanya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Andaikan ada keluarga Hiruma-kun yang hadir. Mereka pasti juga bahagia,"_ ujar Mamori dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Banba datang dengan gagahnya dari pintu depan, membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Barusan ada seseorang yang memberikan ini untukmu," kata Banba pada Mamori yang sedang ngobrol dengan Suzuna.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mamori sambil menerima kotak itu. Saat dibuka, rupanya kotak itu berisi sebuah cream puff seukuran kue tart yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan (untuk Mamori dan Kurita)!

"Wow! Apakah itu kejutan dari Yo-nii?" tanya Suzuna riang.

Mamori mengambil kartu ucapan yang tertempel di bagian dalam kotak itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Semoga berbahagia selalu._

_Aku titipkan anakku padamu._

_-Hiruma Y._

"Hiruma…Y?" Mamori mengernyit, "Siapa Y itu? Youichi?" ia lalu kembali melihat tulisan di kartu ucapan. Bukan, ini bukan tulisan Hiruma. Terlalu bagus dan kata-katanya terlalu sopan. Apalagi ada kata-kata 'Aku titipkan anakku padamu'.

Kalau Y itu bukan Youichi, lalu siapa?

Saat itulah Mamori teringat 'investigasi kecilnya' semalam.

**Flashback**

Setelah diantar pulang oleh Hiruma dari Satei Hato, Mamori masih penasaran dengan keberadaan ayah Hiruma. Sehabis mandi, ia pun naik ke tempat tidur dan menelepon Musashi. Mamori berpikir kalau Musashi belum tidur meski sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Telepon diangkat.

"Halo? Musashi-kun?" sapa Mamori.

"Iya. Anezaki ada perlu apa?" tanya Musashi _to the point_.

"Maaf menganggumu malam-malam…anu…," ujar Mamori, "Aku mau tanya, apa kau tahu tentang keluarganya Hiruma?"

"Hmmm," Musashi berpikir sejenak, "Dulu waktu SMP Hiruma pernah bilang kalau ayahnya itu psikolog. Tapi Kurita bilang dia bohong."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanya Kurita, dia pasti tahu sesuatu," jawab Musashi.

"Mm…begitu ya…baiklah," Mamori mengakhiri pembicaraan, "Arigatou, Musashi-kun!"

Mamori segera menelepon Kurita. Semoga ia belum tidur!

"Halo? Kurita-kun?" sapa Mamori gembira saat telepon diangkat.

"Aaah! Mamori-chan! Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kurita riang.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, apa kau belum tidur?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Ah, belum…," jawab Kurita, "Aku masih memakan makan malamku…ngng, porsi kelima!"

Mamori _sweatdrop_,"Oh, begitu…"

"Jadi, Mamori-chan ada perlu apa?" tanya Kurita.

"Kurita-kun, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ayah Hiruma? Atau siapapun keluarganya?" tanya Mamori.

"Uhhm….yang lainnya aku tidak tahu…tapi kalau ayahnya Hiruma…kalau tidak salah namanya…," Kurita berpikir sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Hiruma Yuya."

**End of Flashback**

Y di kartu ucapan ini berarti…

Hiruma Yuya!

Mamori sontak berjalan secepat mungkin ke pintu depan, mencoba melihat apakah ayah Hiruma masih berada di sana. Hiruma yang sedang mengobrol dengan Takami langsung menoleh dan mengamatinya curiga.

"Mamori-neechan mau ke mana?" tanya Sena yang berada di dekat pintu. Mamori tidak menggubris, ia terus berjalan keluar.

Sesampainya di pintu, matanya mencari-cari orang itu. Di kejauhan terlihat punggung seorang pria dengan setelan abu-abu, berambut hitam pendek dan berjalan agak cepat, menjauh dari _ballroom_.

"T-tunggu!" panggil Mamori, "Tunggu!"

Mamori berjalan cepat. Hari ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mencoba mengejar seseorang.

"Tunggu! Tungguuu!"

Suara Mamori nampaknya tak sampai ke orang itu. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh.

"Hosh…hosh…," Mamori sudah tak kuat lagi mengejar. Dengan seluruh tenaga, akhirnya ia memanggil orang itu dengan panggilan yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"AYAAAAH!"

Nampaknya panggilan itu tepat. Orang itu berhenti dan menoleh sedikit pada Mamori.

"Hosh…," Mamori kembali mengumpulkan tenaga, "AYAH! TERIMA KASIH!"

Mamori dapat melihat wajah orang itu walau jauh. Ia tersenyum samar, sepintas wajahnya mirip dengan Hiruma.

Jelas saja, dia 'kan ayahnya.

Mamori membalas senyum Yuya, dan tak lama orang itu berbalik dan pergi.

"Huffft…," gadis itu menghela nafas. Tak disangka, ayah Hiruma datang untuk memberikannya cream puff spesial itu.

"Ngapain kau?"

Mamori menoleh ke arah suara yang galak itu. Hiruma berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajahnya terlihat marah.

"M-maafkan aku, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori, "Maafkan aku…"

"Awas kalau kau berinteraksi dengan pria tua sialan itu lagi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Maaf…," Mamori tertunduk menyesal, "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun deh…," pintanya.

Hiruma nyengir setan,"Baiklah, kalau begitu…aku mau kau…"

"Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku mau kau menciumku sebagai permintaan maaf. Kekekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa heboh mendengar permintaan isengnya.

"Hah?" pipi Mamori merona merah, "Yang benar sa—"

Belum sempat mengajukan protes, mulut Mamori sudah dikunci duluan oleh Hiruma. Tunangannya itu mencium bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan Mamori hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan merasakan lengan Hiruma melingkari pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan mesra.

_Aku ingin perasaan ini tersampaikan padamu_

_Tak hanya untuk bisa bergantung padamu, aku ingin kita menjadi satu_

_Mulai hari ini, kita mulai berlari menuju masa depan bersama_

_Berpegangan tangan satu sama lain dan tak pernah terlepas_

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori malu-malu setelah Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya.

"Terserah kau saja, tunangan sialan," jawab Hiruma sambil nyengir.

"Wah…mereka mesra sekali…jadi ingat waktu muda ya, Yah…," kata Nyonya Anezaki pada suaminya.

Mamori langsung tersentak dan menghentikan adegan mesranya di depan umum. Semua orang sedang menonton mereka dari pintu _ballroom_!

"SUIT SUIIIIIIT!" sekarang Mizumachi bersiul bareng Suzuna.

"K-kalian ini!" tegur Mamori dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tidak usah merasa tergangguuuu!" sindir Julie, "Teruskan aja! Hahaha!"

Semua tamu tertawa. Mamori sibuk memarahi teman-temannya yang terus meledeknya, sementara Hiruma cuek saja, memasukkan permen karet _sugarless_ ke mulutnya.

_Hari yang cerah tak hanya terus berlanjut saja_

_Kita akan mengahadapinya, tak peduli dinding penghalang seperti apa yang akan datang_

_Tak ada satu katapun yang cukup, tapi_

_Perjalanan kita bersama adalah surga_

Pesta itu akhirnya berjalan sukses dan membahagiakan bagi semuanya. Memang sempat ada masalah yang hadir, tapi semua itu dapat terselesaikan dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari Mamori, dan juga perasaan Hiruma.

-The End-

**-OMAKE—**

Suzuna berlari riang menuju Mamori dan Hiruma yang telah selesai diwisuda hari ini. Sinar matahari yang tak begitu terang sudah cukup untuk membuat cincin di jari manis mereka berdua berkilau.

"Mamo-nee! Yo-nii! Selamat atas kelulusannyaaaa!" jerit Suzuna. Sena terlihat menyusul dibelakangnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka berdua khusus datang ke Saikyoudai hari ini untuk mengunjungi Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Terima kasih, Suzuna-chan, Sena," jawab Mamori senang.

"Kalian berdua 'kan sudah bertunangan, kapan nih menikah?" tanya Suzuna _to the point_ dengan antena rambut aktif.

"Ah…itu…," Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sekarang," jawab Hiruma tiba-tiba dengan wajah datar.

"HAH?" Sena, Suzuna, dan Mamori sontak terperangah.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh gembira, "Ayo kita cari gereja terdekat, tunangan sialan! YA-HAAAA!"

Hiruma berteriak lantang sambil menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Mamori untuk berlari entah ke mana—mencari gereja terdekat.

"KYAAAA!" Mamori hanya bisa menjerit pasrah.

-TAMAT (beneran)-

* * *

Hohohoho! Terima kasih semuanya sudah menunggu dan membaca cerita ini ya, maafkan kalau ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa review kalian! Anonymous juga boleh! :D

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lain! Ya-haaaaa!

-K. F. Undinee-


End file.
